Castelia's Finest: Rookie Edition
by Fingerless-Sting
Summary: What happens when a VERY inexperienced cop and his long-suffering Pokemon partner are thrust into something far beyond their capabilities? Nothing good! Expect mistakes, romances and rulebreaking. You've never read a fanfiction this poorly written before!
1. What a Graduation!

Hiya. This is my first fic and as such, it'll start off slowly. But it'll pick up... promise! If anyone reads this, feel free to review, flame... do whatever you like! Haha.

Any tips on how to improve my writing would be appreciated.

 **oOoOoO**

Central Plaza, Castelia City - 48 Hours Ago:

The Plaza was packed, and when I say "packed" I mean, packed. Rows upon rows of folding chairs filled with graduates made sure that there wasn't any space left for the casual visitor on that day. Even the official photographers could only just be squeezed in. Thankfully, I had a seat; but then, like the people sat next to me, I was a graduate.

A graduate of what you may ask?

Only the 250th Intake of the Castelia City Police Department, or CCPD for short. I'd taken my tests, completed my physicals and bonded with Pokemon.

I guess you could say I'd passed with flying colours.

Still, the training was difficult, even with this being the Department's largest recruitment drive since it's founding. Which was in...? I can't remember, and that worries me. Honestly, if the instructor who taught us the history of the CCPD could hear my thoughts he wouldn't be best pleased. Sat around me, on chairs identical to mine were a mass of my tunic-wearing, shiny-buttoned fellow recruits. I bet they'd know the answer - hell, they've probably been to Pokemon University and got a degree already. I can already predict who'll lead my particular section...

Eventually, it came to my attention that the graduation ceremony was dragging on quite a bit. (A bit like this monologue) I was bored enough already. Seriously, couldn't Commissioner Reina go any quicker? I'm dying here.

It actually seems like she read my thoughts because soon she announced that it was time to commend various graduates for their hard-work and "going on the extra mile" - looks like our instructors were monitoring us throughout the training to scout out the best recruits. I hate to admit it, but I switched off when she announced the recipients of the rewards; each being following by a chorus of applause from the 3,000 or so people on-site.

I remained switched off, until...

"And lastly, the recipient of the Oak Baton, our most prestigious award given out to a recruit who shows outstanding conduct, integrity and discipline during their training goes to..."

You could practically hear a pin drop - everyone wanted the Oak Baton. Hell, even I snapped out of my half-conscious state.

"RAMON KANCHILLA!"

What? YES!

I stood, my legs were jelly. Barely being buoyed on by the chorus of applause that erupted from the recruits around me. Okay, I admit it. I was nervous, I mean my instructors had praised me a little - but I didn't expect this!

Adrenaline flowed through my veins as I walked onto the stage that all of my fellow graduates were facing; a click of the heels and one smart salute later, Commissioner Reina and I were face-to-face. "Thank you, ma'am." I blushed, still surprised at being chosen for such an illustrious reward. Her words did little to soothe the raging fire that threatening to consume my face. My throat increasingly dry.

"This is truly a great start to your career with us. It's a solid base for you to build upon and hopefully I'll be having to give you many more commendations and medals in the future." With that, she handed me the Oak Baton, placing it into my gloved hand and snapped me a salute for a change. Apparently, receiving the Oak Baton is the only time that the Commissioner salutes a new recruit and not the other way around. Then, it was over and I returned to my seat, applause ringing in my ears once again...

 **oOoOoO**

Naturally, the parade afterwards was great - lines of smartly turned out men and women marching down Main Street to the distinctive boom of some kind of EDM. Admittedly, this police department is weird; first of all, I said "men and women" earlier, that was a lie. Instead, I think you should try "late teens" if you're looking at our age. The youngest graduate is what...? Fifteen? For example, Commissioner Reina must only be in her early twenties... tops and she only graduated five years ago. Secondly, why don't we have drums and a brass band? That would make things feel more... traditional? If that's the right word. Although, I do like the intense, visceral beats of this particular mix that the Department's put together. I guess EDM isn't all bad...

None of that took away from the parade though, the pavements and sidelines were filled with throngs of people, all cheering, whooping, hollering and just creating as much noise as possible. They had to. Between us and the crack of our boots onto the concreted ground and the obnoxiously loud musical backdrop, there wasn't much reason for them to stay quiet. Every so often, a roar would escape from the crowd and they'd budge a few inches closer to the columns of us that passed them by. Finally, we turned down onto Sunset Avenue, flanked by the crowd and the parade finished.

When the parade eventually finished, I, along with the rest of the recruits was ordered to head to a large hotel within walking distance of Liberty Pier; chiefly to spend the night there. The next morning, we'd be posted to our stations and get to meet the people who would find themselves at the same stations as us - this was important, because we'd be living with them 24/7.

We'd also get to pick our Pokemon too.

 **oOoOoO**

The Blue Harbour Hotel, Castelia City - 24 Hours Ago:

I woke early the next the morning. 7:00 am sharp. Last night had been horribly humid, and thus the bedsheets were basically glued to my shirtless self; getting those off of me is a story for another time, let me tell you. By the time I'd taken a shower, it was only quarter-past the hour and I'd become thirsty...

Really. Thirsty.

As a result, I got dressed - throwing on whatever crap in my suitcase that I could find and headed downstairs into the lobby. Said lobby was nearly empty and I was starting to get irritated. What if I couldn't find a drinking fountain, vending machine or bar? I could die, or worse!

Thankfully though, my saviour appeared soon after.

A girl. Luckily, a fellow graduate - funnily enough, she's the person that I was referring to when I said that the CCPD took in young people. She introduced herself to me and I found out that her name was Eve. Eve has long red hair, blue eyes milk-bottle coloured skin and quite tall... for a girl. Even so, I found myself to be several inches taller than her; so, obviously I had to look down to make eye contact... except I found that I was drawn to something else...

Let's just say that Eve has one _hell_ of a rack. Mmm. She's also gorgeously slim.

Please. Please, if you exist Arceus make Eve be in my team, let Eve be in my team!-

"Hey..." She says, waving her fingers in front of my face. "You look a little bit zoned out..."

I did a double take. "Me? No, I'm just looking for a drink... that's all. Really!" I blush, my face turning a dark shade of scarlet. Hopefully, Eve wouldn't prod too much further, or I could be in some _deep_ shit.

Looks like fate chose to smile on me, because Eve didn't question my relatively... weak answer. (If you can call it that.)

Instead...

"Ah... okay, well I just got some lemonade from the vending machine over there; it sells lemonade, soda pop and fresh water..."

Although, I didn't really hear that last bit, because I was off like a shot towards said appliance. More importantly, I fucking know what this vending machine has within it...

 ** _Liquid Gold._**

Popping in a quarter, I press the dial, finding myself the proud owner of a bottle of water within a few moments afterwards. With it now in my possession, I waste no time, gulping that shit down in seconds. The drink was beautiful...

"Ramon! Come over here!" Eve calls out, waving her arms like she's lost somewhere. Sighing softly, distracted from my now empty bottle, I dump it into a can and walk over to the redhead, who seems eager to talk.

"So..." I begin, "What brings you here, Eve?"...

 **oOoOoO**

Eve and I spoke for about an hour or so. I'd learnt that she was originally from Kanto, yet moved here when her dad got a job in Nuvema Town and joined the CCPD because she wanted to fulfill some lifelong goal of hers. Naturally, I explained my own backstory - being a native of Castelia City and such.

This merry little chit-chat continued for about a half hour or so, until the rest of the recruits and higher-ups came down into the lobby. The higher-ups talked at length about everything, but having heard it all before, I was pretty nonplussed.

Until it came to being posted to our stations...

"The 43rd Street station's new recruits are... Eve Kovac, Tommy Ace, Erika Thorn, Amber Bright and... Ramon Kanchilla!" Announced a Sergeant, clad in a white shirt and dark-coloured pants.

Yes! Eve was with me! More importantly, there was another person who I recognised. Tommy!

Tommy and I go way back, we spent all of our schooling together, battled using our parents' Pokemon together and spent many-a-day together. So, in other words, we're tight.

Then, the man himself walks over to us, leading the other recruits who'll be joining us at the station... then he sees me.

"Oh hell yeah!" Comes the collective cry from the both of us, high-fiving each other's palms fiercely and being very amused by the whole situation...

 **oOoOoO**

Later on, we were all led to a large room - filled with long tables filled with Pokemon. Each of these having their own cries, calls and shouts; which serve to add to vast din within the building.

The same sergeant from earlier told us the purpose of the visit, utilising a megaphone and some very fine oratorical skills.

"YOU SHALL ALL CHOOSE A POKEMON FROM THIS ROOM. THE POKEMON YOU CHOOSE WILL SERVE AS YOUR PARTNER ON PATROLS, CASES AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, WHEN YOU'VE GOT YOUR BACK TO THE WALL. TREAT THEM WELL. THAT IS ALL."

Choosing a Pokemon was a pretty linear process, as expected, most people picked Pokemon that were most similar to them. The brainy officers, for example picked psychic types, jack-of-all-trade officers picked normal types and so on...

That said, there was literally a Pokemon for every person because there were so many different personalities in the room that it was impossible _not_ to find a Pokemon who no one wanted. They were all snapped up. It took hours.

I picked a Riolu, primarily because I swore it spoke to me. Somehow. I was happy with my choice, but now I was curious to what Pokemon the others had picked. After searching, pushing and pulling through the vast hordes of officers alike, we all met up.

Tommy picked a Growlithe, Amber picked an Eevee, Erika picked a female nidoran and Eve... damn, Eve picked a Jigglypuff!

Eve knows. Eve knows that she's got assets and isn't afraid to imply anything less!

Pretty soon afterwards, we were led to some kind of busing area. This is where we'd be taken from the hotel to our stations; and given the size of Castelia City, I couldn't disagree with it.

We got on the bus, eventually. (It took an era for it to arrive)

Then we headed to our station.

 **oOoOoO**

We got there. A full two HOURS after we were supposed to. Oh, Castelia rush-hour... I love you. The bus' driver was eager to see us off and drove away as quickly as he could. We all got into the station, met the four officers on duty, went through the greetings, swapping spit all of that.

Then? Then we all went to our rooms and collapsed into bed. We all knew tomorrow would be equally draining. But couldn't wait.

 **oOoOoO**

Now that the first chapter's over... (thanks for staying with me up to this point) what does everyone think? Good? Bad? Completely awful?

Make sure to tell me everything! See ya!


	2. An Uneventful Morning

Hi, again! I seriously don't know if anyone read the first chapter, but trust me, if you did I love you. Secondly, the fic's progressing rather smoothly, in my estimation. But as a first-time writer, I'm probably not the best person to judge that.

Lastly, this chapter and all subsequent chapters will probably be wrote in 1st person, since Ramon isn't well... reviewing events that have already occurred. (Like in chapter one.)

 **oOoOoO**

43rd Street Station's Accomodation:

I'm up early. I mean, the sun's only just beginning to peak through the sullen grey clouds when I shoot out of bed; I'm so ready for my first full day. Bring it on. Eagerly, my bed is quickly made and I manage to blow through a shower in record time. Still, I don't exactly see why I'm rushing like this. It's only half-five in the morning - even the captain I met last night is more than likely deep in an unconscious slumber; dreaming about arresting a criminal gang who are omniscient or something silly like that...

The rest of my routine follows yesterday's in a number of ways - I force myself into the first clothes that I can spot and I'm feeling pretty in need of some liquid refreshment. Drastically in need, I might add.

In a strange twist of fate, I spend the next hour rushing about and worrying myself reckless; until there's a polite knock at my door. Eve!

I swing open the door, narrowly missing giving myself a concussion to find Eve standing there. Blood rushes to the surface of my face when I notice that it's _her_ and not anyone else. Arceus, she looks just as cute as yesterday. Even if she seems to be really sleep-deprived. Eve's still in her pyjamas, a tight-fitting onesie with a hood that hangs lazily over her shoulder. Mmm.

What I wouldn't do to get into that...

"H-hey! Ramon! Are you listening to me?" She says, tapping my nose repeatedly, desperately trying to get my attention. Yeah. NOW I'm listening.

"Um...yeah. What's wrong?" I ask, placing a hand over my mouth to stifle an incoming yawn.

"We need to go and properly introduce ourselves to the other officers! Erika, Tommy and Amber?"

"Ah... why didn't you say so?" I question, immediately finding the situation something to be a little less relaxed about. With this in mind, I take the lead and head down into the briefing room, Eve hot on my heels; thankfully to find that everyone else had the same idea. Sat on some hastily-positioned sofas are the others - all of them wearing the laziest shit-eating smiles on their faces. Tommy for a start, pulls me over next to him and more or less ruins what could've been a glorious moment for Eve and I. He knows this and lowers his voice accordingly:

"I was half expecting that we'd hear moans instead of footsteps. Mmm. You just can't help it... you're always going to want pussy bad."

My voice rapidly flushes crimson as a result of my friend's teasing, and he doesn't stop there. Truly, for an hour and half he gives me hell. The teasing is incessant and includes asking me various things...

Like, how much milk Eve's tits can squeeze out.

How loud the girl squeals when I whisper certain... phrases to her...

And other stuff...

Naturally, as a result, by the time I'm so supposed to introduce myself to Eve, I'm a wreck. Literally. Tommy's girlish giggling almost makes me die inside. None more so than now. After trying(and failing) to get myself to speak, I settle for a high-five; she knows my name anyway.

Weakly, I look back at Tommy, as he flicks his long white ponytail around like a towel. His golden eyes glinting mischievously.

Meeting everyone else after this wasn't nearly as bad.

Amber's petite, flat-chested and looks about nine. She talks like a fucking sailor though. Still, she seems like a nice person and actually tore Tommy a new one when it came to his turn to greet everyone else... I laughed. A lot.

Erika's... um, gothy? Really, she's quiet and has a fetish for black things, whether it's make-up, clothes, charms or anything else she can think of that sorts her desired colour-spectrum range. Everything about her that could be black, is. Except her personality, she's really bubbly and sweet.

None of these girls are my type... except Eve. Definitely. No... I'm sure of it.

Then we meet the old sweats - guys and girls who've served here for a few years, most are barely entering their twenties. There's five altogether, but one was off with a cold when we arrived yesterday. Their names are John, Patrick, Kenny, Seamus and Aoife. Us "newbies" seem to getting on well with all of them... except Aoife. Sorry, "Ee-fa." Luckily, I won't see her that often; the ten of us get rotated in and out of work every eight days, to give us a break and to allow ten other officers some time to build up their skills. Eight days on. Three days off. That's how it works, for new officers... apparently.

Pretty soon though, the five of us collectively push "Ee-fa" out of our minds, namely because it's time to receive our uniforms. To start with, we're led to what looks like a much smaller version of the lobby at the Blue Harbour and then handed two duffel bags each. We're told to mix and match with each other to find uniforms that fit - as the suppliers are pretty shitty and tend to order clothes that are too big for new officers. Eve's looking good, she fills out the two-tone blue uniform nicely and that baseball cap... rawr.

I too, am doing okay. _Most_ of my uniform fits, with the exception of the boots. Fuck you, boots.

To illustrate my point, I look back into a strategically placed mirror and whistle lowly - I look really nice... or at least that's I what think. My medium-length black hair falls neatly above the collar, my freckles aren't that noticeable and the light blue shirt matches my eyes. I focus on my jaw, it's tight and squared-off almost to perfection. All I can say is that I have one hell of a chin.

I spend most of the time in that room admiring myself, until we're called back into the briefing room by Aoife's quickly souring voice...

 **oOoOoO**

I think that's her normal tone of voice, or would 'thought' be more apt?

Because, as it turns out, I fucked up. _Really_ fucked up. Somehow, that little theory all comes together when she directs all of stinging low-blows at me and gives absolutely none of this to Tommy, Amber, Erika or Eve. The Old Sweats aren't speaking either, they're just watching Aoife. Wide-eyed.

"RAMON! LET'S PLAY A GAME! IT'S CALLED 'WHO LEFT THEIR FUCKIN' POKEMON IN THE CANTEEN OVERNIGHT' - YOU GET THREE GUESSES; YOU, YOU OR GUESS-FUCKIN' WHO? YOU!" She shrieks.

Her voice booms with strain, betraying her young looks and seemingly youthful personality. Ouch, this girl is seriously turning out to be one of worst parts of my career so far-

Oh shit.

I DID leave Riolu down here when I conked out, and by the sounds of things, he ate most of the canteen's supply too. Riolu, the "greedy little shit" as Aoife so politely calls him, scurries into the briefing room at the worst possible time. I don't know whether I was hallucinating or not yesterday, but if he can understand English then I believe Aoife's birth certificate is about to be declared invalid...

Riolu looks around and then stares at me.

I stare back, sort of in a silent staring contest with the emanation Pokemon. Everything else seems to fade away as I look at Riolu, wondering if I'll hear anything think else coming from this Pokemon... nope. As expected, Aoife is livid with this sudden interruption and continues with her verbal barrage in my direction; she even manages to bring Amber and Eve into it. I'm focusing on Riolu so much that I don't notice Eve running from the room in floods of tears as newbies and the Old Sweats alike are left staring at the seat where she's supposed to be sitting. I'm going to sound really bad for saying this but thank Arceus; if Eve hadn't got so upset just now then I'd still have to deal with Ripsaw-girl's incessant shouting.

Riolu, to his credit acts completely oblivious to the cacophony around us and hops up into my arms just as Kenny leads Aoife out onto the main reception area to attempt to calm her down. She still manages to give me an earful on the way out though.

Eventually, Eve returns and sits by me, her eyes puffy and red. Patrick, who is by his own admission "ashamed" of Aoife's treatment of Eve and Amber(but not so much me) then decides to tell us what we were going to be told originally. Before Aoife well... yeah.

"Okay. With the exception of Eve, you're all going to get your first taste of what being an officer of the CCPD is like. Guess what? You're all going on patrol..."

It doesn't take a second for Amber, Erika, Tommy and I to explode into cheerful shouts. We're so grateful for this!

 **oOoOoO**

A few minutes later and we're in the armoury, kitting ourselves out; with the exception of our uniforms we're not allowed to have own of the equipment used on our shifts outside of our jobs. But then, no one is. My duty-belt hugs the circumference of my waist nicely and has all kinds of trinkets inserted into various pouches, holsters and containers - for example, pepper spray. I pull a sidearm from out of one of the many secure safes, pulling back the slide and slipping into a holster... ooh! It's the first time I've seen a pistol or any kind of gun for that matter since training finished. Next comes my baton, which I pull from my belt and give a few swings - it's in great working shape!

When I'm finally done testing my equipment, and there's a lot to be tested, I put on my bulletproof vest and head back to the briefing room; this is mainly so we can find out who we'll all be partnering with during our first shifts.

 **oOoOoO**

Re-entering the briefing room, I notice everyone else. Evidently, they're all ready to go too - but I'm noticing subtle differences in the way we like our equipment: firstly, Tommy, Erika and Amber have all chosen utility vests - which have the same protection as my bulletproof vest yet have pouches for the equipment. So there's no need for a belt. Darn.

Everyone has their Pokemon with them too. Even Eve, who explains that the Old Sweats thought it be best that she miss today's shift; they want her to calm down after her crying fit earlier. "Jig" - as Eve refers to her Jigglypuff, is pretty much a reflection of its trainer - friendly, confident-ish and completely ADORABLE.

Tommy's Growlithe is really... excuse the pun, "fiery" and has really struck up a rapport with Riolu, who seems to be chasing him around the room right now; Tommy and I laugh at that, clearly amused by our Pokemon's antics. Amber's Eevee soon joins the chase, and we all have our hands full. Erika's Nidoran doesn't seem willing though... for some reason.

I stop messing around when Seamus enters the room, his boots making an audible 'tap' on the polished planks that make up the room's floor. It sort of serves as signal to everyone else too... I'd like to think.

Seamus then clears his throat to deliver the long-awaited news:

"Okay! Erika and Amber - you're together!" He says, the two of them quickly being escorted from the room by Patrick, he tells Tommy and I to follow when we're told too.

"That means that last but certainly not least, being paired up right now are Tommy and RRAAAAAAAAMON!"

That's good enough for Tommy, who drags me almost off my feet out of the room; giving me absolutely no time to question why Seamus had to put so much emphasis on my name or why he trilled the 'R', still though, I don't complain.

Being our 'guide' - a self-given title evidently, Patrick shows us to the yard where the station's patrol cars are kept. We can just about hear the screeching of tyres from Erika and Amber's vehicle just up ahead; the pair of them doubtlessly tearing down nearby Casteliacone Street...

"Ramon, do you remember those aptitude tests that every recruit took at the start of training?" Patrick asks, curious to see whether I'll mess up again.

Just as I open my mouth to reply, Tommy interjects with his "wisdom"

"Apti-what?"

Truthfully, that saves me. Patrick gives us a long talk about what purpose they serve.

Then comes the bad news.

"Since you two had very...similar aptitude scores, you won't be patrolling from a vehicle. You'll be patrolling... on FOOT!" He laughs, a nasty devilish cackle of syllables that doesn't cease to assault my ears or haunt my thoughts. Just as I feel Tommy about to pen his resignation, Patrick speaks up again.

"Don't worry though. It's just for the first week! After that, you'll start receiving orders on how your shifts will go. Now, your shifts last for ten hours and you are both allowed a forty-five minute break during them. Good luck!"

With this helpful bit of information channelling it's way into my brain, Tommy and I begin walking. We walk out of the gate and onto 43rd street proper - ready to begin our first patrol.

 **oOoOoO**

Well, that's chapter 2 done; I honestly don't know if I'm writing to no one here, but it's fun. I like it.

I don't know, I never took German. :p


End file.
